1. Field of Invention
This invention used in pairs pertains to human body exercise, particularly conditioning development and improvement of upper body systems, organs, stature and muscles. It provides many of the exercise benefits of crosscountry skiing to walkers, joggers and runners and is used simultaneously with a regimen of these activities. Also, means are provided to change weight on it to require a controllable upward force during use to give a more balanced exercise routine. This device implements a total body concept of exercise when used in object manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The benefits of cross-country skiing exercise are well known. Ski poles and their use provides many of these benefits but are limited in their use to the skiing environment. Only the skiers benefits and then only during the short skiing season and usually distant, costly skiing areas.
Additionally, cross-country skiing exercise machines have been developed and try to provide the same said benefits with limited success. These machines are comparatively large, heavy, and expensive. They are used by a small number of the public and benefit only these few.
Additionally, a hiking stick was shown in a recent outdoor catalog for use on hiking trails. The intended use of this stick is to help the user when hiking. The design offers little of the aforesaid skiing benefits.